Within Enterprise Resource Planning (ERP) software, various business processes are generally controlled by complex settings based on entries within database tables and views on these database tables, or customizing views. Support entities and individuals create correction and modification instructions for modified ERP software based on the modifications to particular entries in database tables, and customizing views. In some instances, the support entities and individuals manually generate documentation of the correction and modification instructions as they relate to the particular customization settings used in creating the correction and modification instructions. The manual creation of that documentation can be time-consuming and prone to human error.